


My Kind of Dream (The Sharing Is Caring Remix)

by sophinisba



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Double Drabble, Dream Sex, Dreams, F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Faith catches her eye and licks her lips Buffy blushes pink under the dark circles of sleepless nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind of Dream (The Sharing Is Caring Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Remix of [The Kind Of Dream You'd Never Share](http://sinandmisery.livejournal.com/12769.html#cutid1) by sinandmisery, for remixthedrabble round 4.

It's happened before that they've shared the same dreams. Sometimes Faith's dreams are so bad she wakes up screaming in terror. The next day she'll hear Buffy reporting it dutifully to the gang.

But lately Faith's dreams are so good she'll wake up panting with her hand between her legs, fingers wet and working, and she comes seconds later with Buffy's name and her taste on her tongue. At the next day's meeting Buffy's quiet and distracted. She avoids looking at anybody, but when Faith catches her eye and licks her lips Buffy blushes pink under the dark circles of sleepless nights.

Faith shares the silence for a week, and then one night things almost go bad on the hunt. The vamp's on top of her, gnawing at her neck and grinding at her hips and Faith thinks this is the end when a sharp pressure hits her chest, and it's Buffy's weapon gone clean through him and stopped short, Buffy's face staring down at her through the dissipating dust.

A few hours later Faith's the one who's got her victim pinned. "Nothing to be ashamed of," she whispers between bites at Buffy's neck, "just part of the Slayer connection."


End file.
